dialogues_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Escape Plan
15 December 2019 The phone rings... Julia: Are you awake, David? You ready? David: I'm ready, Julia. I did what they asked of me. What do you intend to do now? Julia: Now, tie that rope to the bucket. David: Yeah, I tied it up. Julia: Then weave the Aquarius into a net. David: Yeah, I knit. Julia: Then fill the bucket with water. David: Yeah, I did. Julia: Then ask your mother to open the door and give her some water, tie your hands tightly with those hands and leave the bucket and run away. How idea? David: Great idea, Julia. Congratulations. I wouldn't even think of it. Then when David asked his mother to open the door... David: Mom... Can you please open the door? David's mother: To escape again? It's only been a day, David. Sit where you sit. David: No. I have a gift for you. Aren't you expecting something beautiful from your son? David's mother: What a gift, son. Let me open it up. David: No way. David's mother: Why? David: If you open the door, I can. David's mother: Okay, I'il open it. David: Okay. Here you go. David's mother: David! What have you done to me? I'm not letting you come out here! David: I'm going, Mom, whether you give it to me or not. Sorry. Now I'm going to prepare for my 3-hour trip. Have fun. When you came to Julia... Julia: David, you look very tired. You want to be my guest? David: I won't refuse your invitation, Julia. Thank you for the idea. Julia: Anyway, let's go home and talk there, okay? David: Sure. When they came home... David: That was good, Julia. Your tea warmed me. Thank you. Julia: You are welcome. Do you have a homework? Let's do it first. David: Oh, right. I have to do it. If you help me. Because you're making a good plan. Julia: Let us discuss the book of interests together. David: In the first question, "Write your review about the importance of the media in following such events and the contribution of media literacy in the correct evaluation of the events." writes Julia. Julia: Can you get your notebook out, David? David: Here you go. Julia: Hmmm ... So we'll find the importance of the media about education and health, David. David: You are very clever. Find this review article also get halal. Julia: Well: We already saw it last year. He certainly doesn't do the wrong news and always goes to the white spot. Without it we would not be able to distinguish between right and wrong. So you can say that this is my review spelling. David: Thank you very much, let me write now and let's move on to the second question, right? Julia: Okay, let's wait, David. David: It's over, Julia. Julia: Now, read question 2. David: He says: "On the next page," Protect Our Rights "themed by examining the image of human rights in the field to evaluate the importance of monitoring the current events." Julia: It's simpler. We can look at page 45 and uncover the secret inside. David: Okay. I'd be very grateful if you could get something out of there. After the homework is done... David: Yeah, now that mysterious movie thing. Julia: Now we're thinking of shooting a movie called "Funny Creatures" with 3D glasses. I want you to be Cril. David: Could be. Show me your subject and I'il work. Julia: The subject is written on this paper. Just work. We'il start shooting tomorrow, okay? Category:Dialogues